


The perfect end to any day

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	The perfect end to any day

**Title:**   The perfect end to any day  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** Gen  
Pairing/Characters **:** Jared  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:**    ** 104 ** **  
Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)     Prompt: Hug

~~~~~~~~

Jared pulled the sheet back on his bed before sliding onto it with a contented smile. He wriggled down until he could lay back comfortably onto his pillows and stretched his arms above him with a yawn. Wriggling his toes until they cracked, he then rolled on his side and grabbed at the pillow next to him. Tossing one leg over top of the body sized pillow, and tucking his other underneath, Jared wrapped his arms around the pillow tightly. Nuzzling his face into the pillow, he inhaled slowly to take in the freshly laundered scent. Curled around his pillow, Jared drifted into sleep. 

 ~~~~~~~~  
  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post [ **HERE.**  
  
](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)  ~~~~~~~~[](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)


End file.
